This invention relates to modular refractory blocks or tiles. The invention is for a modular refractory block individually, and when used with other modular refractory blocks, to create a frame or support structure for holding ceramic tiles in a kiln during the firing process of the tile.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,966 (Chiang) discloses a carriage for supporting objects to be heated in a kiln comprising a pair of beams 2 with orifices 21. Rods are engaged between orifices of a pair of beams. Objects 8 or 9 to be heated are placed on the rods 4. A stack comprising the beams and rods may be formed. U.S. Pat. No. 1,885,691 (Dressler) teaches means for supporting ceramic ware while being fired in kilns. U.S. Pat. No. 2,923,997 (Emmerling) teaches a device for exposing ceramic ware to the heat of a kiln in the heat treatment of the ware, and particularly relates to a device for supporting ceramic tile during a glazing operation.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0040245 (Sinclair) teaches a building block system and is more for use in constructing buildings than for use in a kiln. U.S. Pat. No. 2,745,276 (Kuhlman) discloses precast building units, not particularly for use in a kiln, the building blocks having channels disposed therein to accommodate pipes, cables etc. U.S. Pat. No. 2,462,289 (Rochow) teaches a furnace refractory construction including refractory bricks having at least one face provided with recessed portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,847 (Moreau) teaches a furnace wall comprising feed nozzles molded in two complementary paths, which may include a bundle of cylindrical and parallel pipes 24 which pass between elements in the openings. U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,136 (Hodl) teaches a rotary cement kiln lining block which includes channels 2.